loxg_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Chronicles of the G.U.A.R.D.
Based on the comic series by Alan Moore, "The Chronicles of the G.U.A.R.D." is the vast tale of the American Leagues of Extraordinary Gentlemen, which have spanned from 1776-2060. The article is also based on the fanfiction story of the same name, written also by me and featured here. 'Organization' ' ' 'G.U.A.R.D. History' The Pirate Conference (1776-1780) During the 2nd year of the American Revolutionary War, the Colonists were at risk of losing against the British Empire's unstoppable naval forces. To combat this threat, Benjamin Franklin and several corsair sources organized a meeting among very unsavory characters. From full-blooded pirates to humble privateers, Frankln and other Sons of Liberty takes these "gentlemen" with fighting back the hordes of Britian, in return for amnesty of their past crimes. Most of those that attended this "Pirate Conference" agreed to these terms, and hundreds of pirates banded together to form an swashbuckling armada. Twelve of the greatest pirates were choosen to lead and rally these navy force to be reckoned. Together they halted many a British ship and aided the Colonists at times in seperate but urgent matters. Benjamin Franklin' (Real) *'Captain Clegg' (Dr. Syn, the Scarecrow of Romney Marsh) *'Long John Silver '(Treasure Island) * Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *'Captain Blood II '(Captain Blood) *'Captain Slaughterboard '(Captain Slaughterboard Drops Anchor) *'Captain Jack Sparrow' (Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides) *'King of the Pirates '(The Pirates of Penzance) *'The Dread Pirate Roberts '(The Princess Bride) *'Captain Pugwash' (Captain Pugwash) *'Guybrush Threepwood' (Tales of Monkey Island) *'Captain Pissgums '(Captain Pissgums and his Pervert Pirates) *'Morgan Adams' (Cutthroat Island) 1st League (1835-1836) ''Sam Houston (Real) '' *'Davy Crockett' (Real) *'William Travis' (Real) *'Jim Bowie' (Real) *'Daniel Boone' (Real) *'Nathanial Bumppo/Hawkeye/Deerslayer/Pathfinder' (The Last of the Mohicians) *'Liberty Valance' (The Man Who Shot Liberty Valence) *'Cicatrice/Scar' (The Searchers) Their Base of Operations was the Alamo Mission in San Antonio. It was because of this and the importance intel it held, that Santa Anna choose to wage such a massive siege on the site. 2nd League (1874-1876) ''Huckleberry Finn (The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn)'' ''Janos Bartok (Legend)'' *[[Artemus Gordon (GUARD)|'''''Artemus Gordon]]'' '(The Wild Wild West) '' *'Augustus McCrae '''(Lonesome Dove) *Bret Maverick' (Maverick) *'Joe Magarac (Pittsburgh Folklore) *'''Rooster Cogburn (True Grit) *'The Man With No Name' (The Good, The Bad, and the Ugly) *'"Wrangler" Jane Angelica Parmenter' (F-Troop) *'Paladin' (Have Gun-Will Travel) *'Don Diego de la Vega/Zorro' (Zorro) *'Ichabod Crane' (The Legend of Sleepy Hollow) *'Sheriff Bart' (Blazing Saddles) *'Kwai Chang Caine' (Kung Fu) *'Tonto' (The Lone Ranger) Their Bases of Operation include the Secret Service locomotive No. 5, and Fort Courage. 3rd League (1893-1896) Professor Henry Jones '(The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles)'' *'Paul Bunyan '(Wisconsin/Minnesota/Michigan Folklore) *'John Henry '(West Virginia Folklore) *'''Calamity Jane (Real) *'Pecos Bill '(Texas Folklore) *'The Jersey Devil '(New England Folklore) *'Febold Feboldson '(Nebraska Folklore) *'Joe Magarac' (Pittsburgh Folklore) *'Captain Alfred Bulltop Stormalong' (Massachussetts Folklore) *'Johnny Kaw '(Kansas Folklore) *'Skeleton Man '(Apache Legend) 4th League (1916-1919) Mata Hari '(Real)'' *John Clayton, Lord Greystoke (Tarzan of the Apes) *'Samson Munch and the Golem '(Law & Order: SVU/Jewish Mythology) *'Gabriel Kane '(Solomon Kane) *'Harry Houdini '(Real) *Rose Dawson (Titanic) *'T.E. Lawrence '(Lawrence of Arabia) *'Donald Walker/The Phantom '(The Phantom) *'Henry "Indiana" Jones Jr. '(The Chronicles of Young Indiana Jones) *'Carlise Cullen '(Twilight) *Nikola Tesla (The Prestige) *Manfred von Richthofen/The Red Baron (Real) *'Charlie Allnut '(The African Queen) *'''Rufus T. Firefly (Duck Soup) 5th League (1941-1945) ''Karl Schafer (Uncharted 2: Drake's Fortune) Lt. Rooney McCoy '(Arsenic and Old Lace/Law & Order) '' *'Dick Tracy '(Dick Tracy) *'Doc Savage '(Doc Savage - The Man of Bronze) *'Cosmo Topper (Topper) *'Nick and Nora Charles' (The Thin Man) *'Lawrence Lawrence' (The Ghost Breakers) *'Cliff Secord/The Rocketeer '(The Rocketeer) *'Mr. Kentaro Moto' (Thank You, Mr. Moto) *'The Shadow '(The Shadow) *'The Green Hornet' (The Green Hornet) *'Larry Talbot '(The Wolf Man) *'Gill '(Creature From the Black Lagoon) *'Domino Lady '(Saucy Romantic Adventures) 6th League (1955-1958) The Third Reich is defeated, but Europe lays in ruins and faces a threat now from the Red Menace in Moscow. The Soviet Union and the US are now the two most powerful nations in the world, leaving both to instigate a Cold War between the two, filled with near-nuclear holocausts and espionage. The GUARD is re-activated once again to create a taskforce that can infiltrate and defeat Soviet plots here at home, or in the motherland of Russia, the Communist Lion's den. The spy game was still young then, so the taskforce consisted of legendary World War II heroes, each with their own unique qualities and skills. ''Captain Binghamton (McHale's Navy)'' ''Colonel Samuel Flagg (M*A*S*H)'' ''Dr. Chandra Suresh (Heroes)'' *'Colonel Robert E. Hogan/ "Papa Bear" '(Hogan's Heroes) *'Commander Quinton McHale/ "Riptide" '(McHale's Navy) *'Lt. Cmdr. Charles Parker/ "Charlie Brown" '(McHale's Navy) *'Adam Munroe/ "Takezo Kensei"' (Heroes) *'Rick Blaine/ "Desert Daken" '(Casablanca) *'Major John Reisman/ "Rotten Eggs" '(The Dirty Dozen) *'Virgil Hilts/ "The Cooler King" '(The Great Escape) *'Captain Aldo Raine/ "The Apache" '(Inglorious Basterds) *'Michael Dundee/ The Drover '(Australia) *'Captain Keith Mallory/ "Mr. Navarone" '(The Guns of Navarone) *'Colonel Andrew Guano/ "Bat Guano" '(Dr. Strangelove) *'Lt. Tim E. Upham/ "French Kisser" '(Saving Private Ryan) *'Commander Nick Holden/ "Sea Tiger '(Operation Petticoat) 7th League (1963-1967) Admiral Harriman Nelson '(Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea)'' ''Alexander Waverly''' (The Man from U.N.C.L.E.)'' *'Joe Friday '(Dragnet) *'Virgil Tibbs' (In the Heat of the Night) *'The Doctor - 2nd' (Doctor Who) *'Napoleon Solo' (The Man from U.N.C.L.E.) *'Moundshroud' (The Halloween Tree) *'Hawkeye Pierce' (M*A*S*H) *'Derek Flint' (In Like Flint) *'Barnabas Collins' (Dark Shadows) *'Simon Templar' (The Saint) *'Inspector Jacques Clouseau' (The Pink Panther) *'Samantha Stephens' (Bewitched) *'Gary Seven' (Star Trek) 8th League (1974-1977) *'Maxwell Smart/Agent 86 ' *'Jaime Sommers' *'Bo "Bandit" Darville and K.A.R.R.' *'Hannibal Lector' *'John Rambo' *'Egon Spengler' *'Jim Rockford' *'Theo Kojak' *'John Shaft' *'B.A. Baracus' *'Eddie Quist' *'Connor MacLeod' 9th League (1989-1992) *'John Patrick Mason '(The Rock) *'Harry Callahan '(Dirty Harry)' ' *'The Doctor - 4th '(Doctor Who) *'Jules Winnfield '(Pulp Fiction) *'Ash '(The Evil Dead) *'Jack Ryan '(The Sum of all Fears) *'Alan Grant '(Jurassic Park) *'Irwin M. "Fletch" Fletcher '(Fletch) *'Dana Scully '(The X-Files) *'Klaatuu '(The Day the Earth Stood Still) *'Angus MacGyver' (MacGyver) *'Martin Riggs '(Lethal Weapon) 10th League (1996-1999) *'Lennie Brisco '(Law & Order) * Adrian Monk (Monk) 11th League (2003-2009) *'Jack Bauer' (24) *'Nathan Drake' (Uncharted: Drake's Fortune) *'Robert Langdon' (The Da Vinci Code) *'The Doctor - 10th '(Doctor Who) *'Cyrus Lupo' (Law & Order) *'Sydney Bristow' (Alias) *'Dirk Pitt '(Sahara) *'Leroy Jethroy Gibbs' (NCIS) *'John McClane' (Live Free or Die Hard) *'Rainbow Six/John Clark' (The Bear and the Dragon) *'Dr. Gregory House' (House, M.D.) *'Beatrix Kiddo/The Bride/Black Mamba' (Kill Bill, Vol I & II) 12th League (2060-2063) *'Captain James T. Kirk' (Star Trek: Generations) *'T-1000' (T-2: Judgement Day) *'Natasi/Number Six' (Battlestar Galactica) 'Story ' #The Chronicles of the G.U.A.R.D: 2nd League - Vol. I #The Chronicles of the G.U.A.R.D: 2nd League - Vol. II Antagonists List of G.U.A.R.D. Enemies Other Characters List of Other Characters Featured in "The Chronicles of the G.U.A.R.D."